The Goddess Mirele
by Alena White
Summary: Half-breed Mirele and her angel Divinity are assigned to a college campus to help Luca, but Devils are out to torment.


**Chapter One**

Mirele folded her hands and placed them in her lap. She watched the silent phone intently. Each ring she heard around her made her jump. Was it her phone? She sighed when she realized another ring belonged to another goddess. Who could she help? The world was full of people with good hearts. Of those, many were in need of happiness. Mirele began twiddling her thumbs. How much longer would she have to wait? "Why won't anyone let me help them?" She lay her head down on the desk.

Students were running around the campus. They were the stragglers; and late to class again. Luca slipped on both straps of his back as he ran. He needed speed. If he did not beat Mr. Hanes to class, he would be dropped from his English class. "I don't need to take this class again," Luca complained. It was already his third time having to sit through Mr. Hanes lectures about proper research and citations. His alarm clock's inability to rouse him from sleep was astounding.  
>Part of him wanted to just turn around back to his dorm and lay in the bed until tomorrow, but the fact that he was paying for these classes kept Luca going. The professor could be late himself, for once. Luca tripped while running down the hallway and tumbled in front of the door to another classroom. He stood up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Could this day get any better?" He asked.<br>"Excuse me," someone said from behind him.  
>Luca turned around. Noel Birmingham. She had lived in his neighborhood when they were children. From the ages of six to twelve, she had been the only friend he had. The only one he needed. She could climb trees as well as he could, and she had never been afraid to pick up snakes. That attitude left her being picked on a lot when they were in elementary and middle school, especially when they learned of her stutter. Of course she had been placed in after school speech classes for that. Luca could remember her hiding under the slide on the playground when the class bully found out she need speech therapy. He had continuously stabbed her arm with a thumbtack until she called for the teacher and stumbled over a complaint. That had been Luca's first fight.<br>When Noel had explained to him what happened under the slide he had walked right up to Nicholas Walker and punched him as hard as his measly fist could manage. It had been the only hit he had gotten in before Nicholas threw a punch back. It had hurt worse than he imagined. The teachers were running towards them. Luca had scrambled to get off the ground, thankful for the one athletic thing he had. Luca could outrun everyone in class. That was one of the last times Noel had spoken to him. It had been her last straw in her childhood of bullying.  
>"Are you going to move?" Noel asked. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited.<br>Luca stayed quiet and slid to the side, letting Noel pass by. She had not even cared to say 'hello' or give him a second glance. Had she forgotten him? They had never went to school without each other. How they had ended up in the same college was a miracle by Luca's standards.

He turned to walk towards his class. A familiar black dress shirt and pants ironed with 80s creases, and Luca found his inner athletic. He nearly passed his classroom door, and managed to throw himself in his seat just as Mr. Hanes was walking into the room. He pulled the door closed him behind him.

"You're gonna get dropped."

Luca lay his head on the table, out of breath. The sardonic voice could only belong to Kale. "Don't remind me. Shouldn't I get a good job, or a nice try? Did you not see what I did?"

"Family doesn't have to lie, shouldn't have been my aunt's kid if you wanted that luxury."

"Really?" Luca sat up and pulled his notebook out as Mr. Hanes began his lecture. Like he could control who family was.

When class finally let out, Luca was ready to call back in bed. His hand was cramping from all of the notes. Kale slapped him on the back. It nearly knocked the breath from his lungs. "What was that for?" Luca coughed.

"There's Noel," Kale pointed across the courtyard.

"And? She made it quite clear I'm nothing."

"I'd go after a girl I went through all that trouble for." Kale said and then walked off to his next class.

One thing Luca felt confident in, is that all men maintained the right to be impulsive. Nothing they did or said had to make any logical sense, it could be written off simply with the statement 'I'm a guy', and that it what gave him the courage to walk across the courtyard.

"Noel," he called.

Her short black hair whipped across her shoulder as she turned. Her bangs were swept to the side and braided with thin blue ribbon. Her jaw was taunt. "What?" She said.

"Do you not remember me. Luca, we used to be neighbors."

"And you," she tossed her hair theatrically, "want an autograph or something?" The friends she had worked so hard to make to keep from being bullied snickered.

Luca could feel his face turning red. "I just thought you'd like to catch up sometime, or at least change numbers."

One of Noel's friends skipped over to her and whispered something in her ear. They shared a laugh. Noel turned back to Luca. "Fine," She said. "I was told you are part of the art department and I may want pictures taken later."

Holy cow. He had done it. Luca accepted the pink sticky note Noel had just scribbled a number onto. That's all it had taken? All these years and all he had to do was ask?

The remainder of the school day passed without incident, and without note taking. Luca remained dumbfounded that Noel had actually done it. She had hated him, looked upon him as if he was no different than the ground. Because of that he had never mustered the courage to speak to her, and now he had the key to the rest of his life.

Mirele sat up. She could feel the change in the system. Something was about to happen. She stared at the phone intently. This was it. It was about to happen.

Once he was back to his apartment Luca slid his finger across his cellphone screen to unlock it. He looked back to the pink sticky note. "Now or never," he sighed. Then inhaled slowly. What was hindering him from pushing a few numbers. She either answered to she didn't.

Luca slowly dialed the number. He hesitated only a moment before placing the phone against his ear. One ring. Two.  
>"Good afternoon. You've reached the Goddess Help Line I am Mirele. Please hold; I will be with you momentarily."<br>Taken aback at the phone, Luca stared at the screen. What sort of joke was Noel playing? Goddess Help Line? How far were Noel's friends going to go to bully him? He rolled his eyes and ended the call. He tossed his cellphone on his covers. Then he flopped onto the bed, staring at the cellphone. "What made me think I could get her attention again? Childhood was forever ago." His light-bulb illuminating his room grew brighter. He probably needed to change it. He looked up. The incandescent bulb was nearly blinding. Would it burst? Was it about to? Luca scrambled off the bed and quickly grabbed his brother's racing helmet. The growing rays of light became feathers, drifting slowly towards the floor. Upside down, a girl appeared from the bright light.  
>"Hello. I am the Goddess Mirele What is your wish?" Mirele asked.<p>

-

Thank you for reading! Chapter Two will be coming soon. Betas welcome, PM me.


End file.
